1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charged-particle beam irradiation device, a charged-particle beam irradiation method, and a charged-particle beam irradiation program.
2. Description of the Related Art
For some time, there has been known a charged-particle beam irradiation device that irradiates an object to be irradiated (for example, a tumor in the body of a patient) with a charged-particle beam such as a proton beam and performs treatment on the object to be irradiated. A technique, which modulates the intensity of a charged-particle beam in order to adjust the irradiation amount of the charged-particle beam with which an object to be irradiated is irradiated, has been known as technique relevant to this device.